Living The Life The Series
by InuVintage
Summary: Various situations with the Bladebreakers...some funny, some romantic, and...well it's a series so just read! Yaoi in later episodes.


Static: Hello everybody, it's been a long time since I've wrote. I've been inspired to write again after a very, very, very long time.

Sly: I know! This is like our third comeback! We've missed you guys so much! I bet you guys don't even remember us!

Slick: Well, to jog you're memory, we are the hosts of "Why My Cousin, Ty?", "Living the Life", and "Stepper's Ball"! We are so excited to be writing again! The last time we wrote was like June 2004!

Sly: Yeah, it's been a while since we've been to this site. We were bored one day and decided we should visit our old friend, HAHA! We got hooked to the site all over gain so…here we are!

**(A/N) This story contains yaoi (boy/boy) relationships! If you don't like, don't read. By the way, flames only keep me warm from the cold. So flame away if you have a problem so I can fix it, ok? I love getting suggestions from my readers! Oh, and my infamous OC, Tyler, is in the fic! I know most of you hate him! I'll try to make him less annoying!**

Sly: Oh my! We have to get to the story! Sorry for keeping you!

Living the Life (The Series)

Episode 1: Blowfish Frenzy

"Come on boys! It's time for supper!" yelled Tyson's grandfather. Tyler and Tyson ran from their rooms to see what their grandfather had cooked up tonight. It didn't look appetizing. It was the blowfish that only skilled chefs could clean out the poison.

"Uhh, Grandpa? Did you get this from the butcher?" asked Tyler as he slid the plate away from him.

"Of course not! I caught it and cleaned it out with my own hands!" Grandpa Granger slid the plate back to Tyler. Tyson took it instead. "You're just a fraidy cat! Grandpa knows what he's doing!"

"Tyson! You dimwit! Don't eat that! It still contains poison! You'll die!" yelled Tyler as he snatched the plate back. "Hey! Give it back! I'm hungry!" Tyler took the pieces of blowfish and threw it in the trash.

"Hey, that was our dinner!" Tyson saw some squirrels pounce on the fish outside the

Dojo.

"Hah! I have proof! Look at what will happen to those squirrels!" Tyler pointed out the window as the squirrels dropped one by one, squealing till they lay lifeless in the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Tyler was right! Tyler was right! That stupid blowfish was still poisonous!"

"You should totally be thanking me for saving your life!"

"Yeah, yeah, it was just a lucky guess. Don't get too proud." Said Tyson as he got up to leave the room. "I'm hungry. I'm going to get some real blowfish! From a real cook! See you guys later!" Tyson grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Tyler and Grandpa Granger sweatdropped. "Uhh, where is he gonna get the money for that blowfish he's getting?"

"He must be getting it for free since he's gonna buy one. Those things are expensive."

"Well, he'll find out sooner or later." said Grandpa Granger as he headed to bed.

"Oh…poor Tyson." said Tyler as he headed for his own bed. "Good night, Tyson, wherever you are."

Tyson

"Hey, where is the butcher shop?" asked Tyson as he asked one of the bystanders walking in the street.

"Oh, sorry young man, there's no butcher around here."

"Well do you know any restaurant that serves blowfish?"

"You're in luck, there's one restaurant called Tsukato a few blocks from here."

"Really? Yay! My stupid cousin threw out the blowfish we had at home."

"Well the blowfish at Tsukato is the best I've ever tasted!"

"Great! Thanks Mister!" Tyson dashed as fast as he could until he reached his destination. "Wow! This place is huge! I bet they have all kinds of blowfish!"

He sat at one of the large tables being satisfied that he had it all for himself. "May I help you sir?" said an approaching waiter. "Yeah, I'd like one of the best blowfish you have!" Tyson said it so loud that everyone in the building turned toward him.

"Hehe, sorry." Tyson slid down in his seat of embarrassment.

"Coming right up, sir!"

Minutes had passed and the waiter arrived with the blowfish that was requested. "Here you are, sir. Enjoy!"

"Finally! I can't wait to find out why this stuff is so expensive!" Tyson took a big piece and stuffed it in his mouth. Seconds later he scrunched up his face and spit it out! "Yuck! I didn't know blowfish was this horrible! I'm outta here!" Tyson was about to leave but his arm was grabbed by the waiter. "Wait sir, you can't leave without paying the check!"

"Uhh….."

"Excuse me?"

"I-I don't have the money, dude!"

"What? Dish duty for you! You shall not leave until every single dish is sparkly clean! Let's go! To the back!" The waiter grabbed Tyson's ear and took him to the back. "I don't even like your stinky blowfish! Why should I have to pay for it?"

"No excuses! Now clean!"

**"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**

Sly: Well? How was that for a comeback! I'm still an amateur, I admir that! Well stay tuned for episode 2!


End file.
